


Love of Her Life

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is smut diary of Brenda Barrett. Brenda is my all time favorite GH female I have loved since the 90’s and so I wanted to give her some love.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Fill/Filed (Brenda/Jason)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. I am Sevensmommy in case you had been reading this and thought I took it or something. I am just moving it to this page cause I am getting my muse back and along with my smut muse lol

Fill/Filled (Jason/Brenda)

Jason couldn’t believe he was doing this. He had Brenda wrapped around his waist and all he was supposed to be doing is watching out for her. Oh well if Sonny killed him now at least he would die a happy man cause he knew how wonderful she felt since he had filled her tight pussy.

“Jason, Please move.” Brenda asked him to make him come back from his thoughts and realized he hadn’t moved yet.

Jason nods his head and starts to move in and out of her and every sound she made was driving him wild. Soon she was digging her heels into his hips telling him she needed it more and the scratches on his back were going to hurt later on but he didn’t care. 

“Brenda, You need to cum before I do.” Jason told her as he moved his hand down between them and started to rub her hard and fast and before he knew it she let go with a loud scream.

While Brenda laid there catching her breath Jason started to move hard and fast soon he came filling her. He moved out her and laid down on the bed next to her as they both laid there trying to come to terms on what they had just done.


	2. Nipples (Nikolas/Brenda)

Nipples (Nikolas/Brenda)

Brenda was pushing her breast into Nik’s face as he sucked on her nipples and making her moan as well as soaked just from that.

Got Nik, I want you so much please let me come.” Brenda begged as she had a plug in her to keep her from cumming.

Nik smiled at her and then moved the plug back and forth to make her goan and then he smacked it. Brenda screamed and then bit his shoulder. He took pity on her and pulled it out but before she could do anything he slammed her down hard on his dick and they fell back on the floor with him on top of her.

Brenda caught her breath then smiled at him cause she knew he loved to be in charged. She put her heels into his ass and pushed him harder into her and wouldn’t let him move very far.

Nik smiled at her and just moved out and into her in slow hard moves that had her yelling so much and soon they both came at the same time with him coating her and her coating him.


	3. Ablaze (Jason/Brenda)

Ablaze (Jason/Brenda)

Jason couldn’t believe this was happening again. Sonny was really going to kill him but the way Brenda was feeling on him and making him feel like he was blazing with fire was such an incudblering feeling that he could care less what Sonny did to him.

“I can’t believe how hot and tight you feel Bren.” Jason said as he continued to watch her jump up and down on him. He was so close to cumming but he needed no. He wanted Brenda to cum first so he flipped her over and took over the pace. He was pounding into her hard and fast and it was making her closer and closer till finally she yelled out his name.

“Jason!” Brenda yelled as she came hard and the tightness of her puss made him cum right behind her.

Jason rolled off and over to the other side of the bed. “Man we are so screwed.”

Brenda looked at him and smirked. “In more than one way too.”


	4. The Wall (Jason/Brenda)

The Wall (Brenda/Jason)

It had started simple enough with a sweet kiss that was meant to mean they were not going to have sex again but that changed really fast and now they were up against her hotel room wall. Thank god for sound proof was all they could think before they stopped thinking at all.

“Oh my god! Jason please touch me.” Brenda said cause all Jason was doing was kissing her.

“What’s the matter Bren? You sound like you are a little flustered.” Jason asked her as he pulled back. “Is this what you need Bren?” He asked her as he finally got his figures into her where she needed him.

“Oh my god Jason!” Brenda screamed as she came just from his fingers in her that one minute.


	5. So Hot for You (Nikolas/Brenda)

Prompt line: “I never knew someone could cum that fast just from a few fingers.”

Brenda couldn’t believe how hot she was from just being licked but man was she hot. She never thought this would happen that Sonny would turn on her cause her crazy sister made it look like she would hurt him and so she did the only thing she could and that was move on. Why should she be alone when it was Sonny who should be. Now here she was back in Paris where she ran into Nikolas Cassadine and man she had no problem letting him make her feel better.

“Oh my god! I need more please Nik” Brenda all but begged him.

Nik smiled at her and pulled out of her making her cry. “You do huh? What do you need Bren? I need you to tell me.”

Brenda looked at him. “I need to cum. Please let me cum.”

“Your wish is my command.” Nik said as he pushed 2 fingers into her fast.

Brenda screamed in pleasure and started to ride his fingers hard and fast. Before either of them knew it she came with a scream and wouldn’t let his fingers go for a few minutes as she continued to come over and overs again.

“Wow Bren I never knew someone could cum that fast just from a few fingers.” Nik said with a smirk on his face. “I wonder what would happen if I cummed in you? Let’s find out shall we.” Nik said as he pushed in and started to fuck her.


	6. I Want You (Brenda/Julian)

Prompt word: Oral Sex

Brenda couldn’t believe how good Julian Jerome was at oral sex but she shouldn’t be cause he just looked like he was and sexy as hell. Before Brenda could think of anything else he hit the spot that made stars show up behind her eyes and she was mush and so close to cumming that it wasn’t even funny.

“Julian, Please I need to come.” She said in a breathy voice.

Julian knew that voice and he pulled back and looked up at her, making her groan from him stopping. “Well maybe I’m not ready for you to cum yet Bren.”

When Brenda heard that the fire in her eyes got brighter. “If you value your life at all Jerome you will get back down there and finish what you started.”

“Well I can’t have you killing me now can I?” Julian said and put his head back down between her legs and started to lick and suck on her till she couldn’t take it anymore cummed in his mouth. He continued to licke her clean and then he looked up at her. “Is it my turn yet?”


	7. Moist (Dante/Brenda)

Dante couldn’t believe he was doing this with the women his father always said was the love of his life. She was so hot and besides it he threw her away for Carly yet again so why shouldn’t she be with someone else. 

“Wow Bren you are so wet already? Is that all for me?” Dante asked her after he pulled back from her mouth.

“No I’m always this ready” Brenda said back with a smirk. “Of course it’s for you.”

Dante used his smile on her and god was she glad didn’t look like his father’s. Then she felt herself be thrown down on the bed that she had just been standing in front of.

“Well in that case let me enjoy my prize then shall I.” Dante said as he pushed his face into her and started to eat her.

“Oh my god Dante!” Brenda yelled as she cummed hard on his face. Dante continued to lick her clean and then when she was spent he moved up to her and mouth and kissed her. 

“What a great prize it was for me.” Dante smiled and then kissed her more and rolled her over on the bed to start the next round.


	8. Hard (Sonny/Brenda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this is really smutty but oh well enjoy a drabble about my OTP for GH Brenda/Sonny

Sonny couldn’t how hard he gets just watching Brenda move the way she does. She could be just walking and it turns him on so hard he has to sit behind something for a while before he can move. Right now he is trying really hard not to move because he is afraid he might burst in his pants.

“Baby are you alright over there?” Brenda asks him cause she knows that look in his eyes all too well.

When he hears her voice he moves over to her so fast that they all but fall back onto the bed with Sonny on top of her. “No Sweetheart I’m not alright but I will be soon.”

Before Brenda knows it Sonny has them both naked on the bed. Her dress that she had just put on for dinner already on the floor. “Sonny! I just put that on.” She moans as he kisses behind her ear right in the spot that makes her weak in the knees.

“We can be late. After all we are newlyweds.” He says around her throat and then moves up to her mouth and they soon forget about dinner all together.


	9. Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really must be cursh hard on this pairing lol

Not Again

“These walls are pretty thick, which means you and I can be as loud as we want”

Once again they are up against a wall but this time it is his penthouse and he had never been so glad that he had thought to lock the door before he took her up to his room.

“God Jason, please I don’t think I can wait anymore.” Brenda moaned into his ear.

“Well it’s a good thing these walls are pretty thick, which means you and me can be as loud as we want.” Jason told her as he pulled his face away from her pussy and stood up and put his mouth on her mouth.

She whimpered from the loss of him but moaned at not just the taste of herself in her mouth but from his fingers that he had just pushed up into her. Jason was determined to make her cum at least once with his fingers before he let her come thanks to him any other way. 

Brenda couldn’t take it anymore and she tore her mouth from his and screamed loud as she came hard. “Jasssson!”


	10. Nipple Play (Brenda/Jason)

Brenda couldn’t believe that she was so close to coming and it was only cause Jason was playing with her nipples.

“Jase, please I need to cum so bad right now.” Brenda all but begged him with a whimper.

Jason just smirked with his lips wrapped around her nipple and then bite down and and with that Brenda cummed so hard that screamed and all but bucked him off of her.

“Wow I need to remember that your nipples are that sensitive that I can make you cum just by playing with them.” Jason said as he moved down her body to find more places to make her cum with.


	11. Moist (Dante/Brenda)

Prompt Line: seeing you between my legs is so hot

Brenda was awaken in the middle of the night to the very sight that was making her moan with need and it was driving her crazy. She looked down to see Dante eating her out between her legs and it was making her cum more times then she can count.

“Dante, I can’t cum again please.” Brenda said with a hoarse voice that she could just barely hear herself.

Dante looked up at her with a smirk and wiped his mouth off and then leaned up over her. “I bet I can get you to cum one more time.” After he said that he lined up and thrusted into her one more time and started to fuck her hard and fast and before she knew it she can yet again followed closely by him.


End file.
